Airen
by sabrina9
Summary: Sakura aime Shaolan, elle fait tout pour qu'il la remarque mais en vain, un jour, elle est mêlée à une agression sur une élève...


**Airen**

_Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je peux tout te donner, ma vie entière s'il le faut, aime-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux, du plus profond de mon cœur, je voudrais que tu ressentes la passion qui s'anime en moi, je ferais tout pour conquérir ton amour…tu es mon Airen…_

Shaolan Li marchait en direction de son lycée, comme tous les matins, il souriait en voyant un magnifique soleil décolorer ses cheveux bruns en châtains clair, ses yeux captaient l'attention des passantes mais il n'y prêta pas attention, son regard était chargé de charme et son sourire si attrayant. Ce jeune homme de 18 ans pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds s'il le désirait, sportif, populaire auprès de la gente féminine et riche. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il ne connaît pas c'est l'amour, ce monde lui est encore inconnu mais peut-être que la force du destin sera plus forte que tout…

Nous sommes au premier jour de la rentrée au lycée Shijiko, Shaolan salua ses amis Kitori et Masai, contents de le retrouver pour la dernière année de lycée, ils étaient les sempais de cette école cette fois ! Masai, de nature très volage adorait flirter, il était brun aux yeux bleus, un sino-américain, sa mère était japonaise et son père américain, c'est de lui qu'il avait hérité ses yeux bleus qui faisaient presque tout son charme, grand, 1m85, il faisait partit de l'équipe de base-ball, il était une idole pour les lycéens et lycéennes de Shijiko. Kitori lui, était plutôt du style intellectuel, il était brun aux yeux verts, cette couleur était un héritage de ses grands-parents qui avaient des origines européennes, il mesurait 1m80 et était président des élèves de l'école depuis son arrivée, très sérieux, il était le meilleur en tout et partout, il portait aussi des lunettes lui donnant cet air stricte et sérieux malgré qu'il soit en fait très gentil.

Voix : Shaolan-sempai !

Une jeune fille avait crié le nom de Shaolan en se jetant sur son dos et en s'y accrochant comme une sangsue. Et voici Sakura Kinomoto, 17 ans, elle était arrivée l'année dernière à Shijiko et ne quittait plus Shaolan depuis son arrivée. Elle mesurait 1m65, ses cheveux étaient de couleur blé or, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant, c'était une jeune fille pleine d'entrain et de charme, son sourire en faisait craquer plus d'un mais elle les avait tous rejetés, déclaration après déclaration, elle n'avait jamais dit pourquoi mais semblait amoureuse de Shaolan. Elle était entrée dans le petit cercle des trois amis après 2 mois, s'intégrant parfaitement avec eux et ayant une entente plus que parfaite, très complice avec Masai sur les histoires de cœur, capable de tenir une conversation sur la situation économique de n'importe quel pays avec Kitori et aux petits soins avec Shaolan.

Shaolan : Sakura, ne me saute pas dessus à tout bout de champ comme ça s'il te plaît

Sakura : Oups, désolé ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue de gêne, Masai-sempai ! Kitori-sempai ! Bonjour !

Masai : Tu m'as l'air heureuse aujourd'hui Sakura !

Sakura : Oui, deux semaines sans voir Li-sempai, c'est si long ! dit-elle la larme à l'œil

Shaolan : Tu m'as appelé tous les jours pendant la première et on s'est vu une fois six fois la dernière, tu m'as écrit tous les jours en plus !

Kitori : Ce n'est plus de l'amour à ce stade là, c'est plutôt de la folie !

Sakura : Kitori-sempai, serais-tu énervé par les dernières nouvelles sur la guerre qui a lieu en ce moment en Chine ?

Kitori : Hum… Que penses-tu de la situation ? dit-il en approuvant

Sakura : La Chine va gagner, ses progrès technologiques sont considérables, d'ailleurs, ce sera sûrement le prochain détenteur de l'arme nucléaire, sais-tu que…

La sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers, Kitori et Sakura toujours en train de parler de leur sujet favori pendant que Masai essayait de repérer les nouvelles élèves avec l'aide de Shaolan, plus à l'avant

Sakura : A tout à l'heure sempais !

Shaolan : Oui c'est ça ! dit-il en levant la main sans se retourner

Elle s'installa à son bureau après avoir salué brièvement quelques camarades de classe et le professeur, qui semblait être nouveau, rentra avec une magnifique jeune fille semblant étrangère, tous les élèves se levèrent. Elle avait les yeux et les cheveux pourpres mais sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Elle regardait la classe en souriant

Misaru-sensei : Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Je vous présente Tomoyo Daidouji, elle vient du Japon, je te laisse la parole

Tomoyo : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tomoyo et je suis enchantée de faire partie de votre classe dit-elle en s'inclinant

Misaru-sensei : Voyons voir, tu vas t'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille aux yeux verts dit-il en pointant Sakura, quel est votre nom jeune fille ?

Sakura : Kinomoto Sakura sensei dit-elle en se levant

Misaru-sensei : Bien, installe-toi Daidouji je te prie

Sakura qui s'était levé se rassit et Tomoyo la regarda en souriant

Misaru-sensei : Ouvrez vos livres a la page 76, nous allons commencer l'étude de ce texte, prenez note de tout ce que je vais vous dire

Tomoyo ouvrit son sac sortit ses affaires et se figea de stupéfaction, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embêtée, Sakura le remarqua et lui tendit un stylo en voyant qu'elle semblait ne pas en avoir

Sakura : Ca m'est arrivé à moi aussi !

Tomoyo : Merci dit-elle en souriant, touchée par sa gentillesse

Les deux heures de cours paraissaient interminables pour Sakura, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Masai jouer au base-ball, non loin, Kitori lisait sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, il se sentit soudain observé et Sakura le salua en souriant, il tourna la tête sans rien dire. Masai tourna ensuite la tête et vit Sakura, il prit ses grands airs et fit une pose en regardant Sakura, elle lui sourit en retour quand la balle de base-ball qui se dirigeait vers lui, le frappa à la tête ! Sakura se retint d'éclater de rire pendant que Masai vociféra contre les joueurs tous écroulés de rire.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit pour la pause de 10h, Sakura se leva de sa chaise et couru jusqu'au deuxième étage, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et sauta sur Shaolan en se frottant à lui et en ronronnant comme un petit chat, Masai éclata de rire pendant que Kitori tapait sur son ordinateur portable, Shaolan laissa apparaître une grosse goutte derrière sa tête puis sourit. Il se leva soudain en voyant apparaître devant la porte une ravissante jeune fille et poussa un peu brusquement Sakura qui s'interrogea, elle le regarda s'éloigner et vit Tomoyo en compagnie de Shaolan elle hocha la tête, inquiète

Sakura : Ils se connaissent ?

Masai : Il semblerait

Sakura : Quelqu'un sait qui elle est ?

Kitori : Non

Masai : En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amical avec une fille !

Kitori frappa Masai d'un coup de poing derrière la tête et Masai s'énerva

Masai : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Cria-t-il, it hurt !

Il vit soudain le regard assombri de Sakura et compris, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec culpabilité. Sakura le savait bien, elle savait pertinemment que Shaolan avait toujours été indifférent envers elle, et ce, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais ri avec elle, jamais il ne se serait levé pour aller la voir, c'était toujours elle qui faisait le premier pas, dans toutes les situations possibles, il ne lui rendait jamais son amour, pas même un signe qui prêterait à le croire. Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin de la pause, Shaolan revint vers ses amis en souriant tandis que Tomoyo s'éloignait après lui avoir baisé la joue, il vit Sakura baisser les yeux devant lui, ceux-ci cachés par ses cheveux

Shaolan : Sakura-chan ? Tu déjeunes avec nous ce midi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant entre Masai et Kitori

Sakura releva la tête et se retourna vers eux avec le plus magnifique des sourires

Sakura : Bien sûr sempais ! C'est moi qui aie le déjeuner de toute manière !

Elle s'en alla tranquillement, une fois la porte franchit, elle descendit les escaliers en se pressant et s'appuya contre un des murs du couloir, elle serra sa main contre sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils, en rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Tomoyo en face d'elle

Tomoyo : Ca ne va pas ?

Sakura : Si si dit-elle en se reprenant

Sakura s'éloignant de Tomoyo pour retourner en classe sans dire un mot de plus, la laissant sur place, avec une attitude plus que froide et distante

Midi, fin des cours

Sakura était à son casier et prenait les quatre bentos en se pressant, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière cour Ouest quand elle entendit des cris venant de la cour Est, elle s'y rendit en courant et trouva Tomoyo entouré de 3 jeunes filles

Sako : Ne t'approche plus de Li-sempai !

Tomoyo : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai…

Yono : Le baiser que tu lui as donné ne t'est pas autorisé ! Dit-elle en la repoussant, tu es nouvelle et tu ne connais pas les règles, ici, on ne touche pas aux idoles de notre école !

Tomoyo : Ecoutez, je suis juste…

Kimi : Ceci est un avertissement, personne n'a le droit d'approcher Li-sempai ! Aucune fille tu m'entends ! dit-elle en criant

Tomoyo : Je vois, vous êtes jalouses…

Sako : Espèce de…

Elle joignit les gestes aux mots et s'apprêta à la gifler mais Sakura retint sa main en la regardant colériquement

Yono : Kinomoto-san !

Sakura : Cet avertissement est valable pour moi aussi ?

Kimi : Bien sûr que…

Sakura : Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes que des idiotes ! Excusez-vous immédiatement ou je rapporte tout cela à Li-sempai !

Kimi : On est désolé

Sako : Oui vraiment !

Sakura : Maintenant, filez !

Elles ne se firent pas dire deux fois, Sakura observa ensuite Tomoyo, la lèvre écorchée et la joue enflée, elle sortit un mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit

Tomoyo : Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait

Sakura : Ne te méprends pas ! C'est juste que je déteste les prétentieuses comme elles !

Elle s'en alla et Tomoyo alla s'asseoir sur un banc, non loin, la tête entre les mains. Sakura arriva dans la cour Ouest, elle vit les 3 garçons sous un arbre, se prélassant, elle s'assis en silence et prépara les bentos et le thé

Shaolan : Ca ne va pas Sakura-chan ?

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui pour l'observer un long moment, elle soupira

Sakura : Je crois qu'une personne auquel tu tiens t'attend à l'arrière de la cour Est, tu ferais mieux de la rejoindre !

Il regarda Masai qui haussa les épaules et couru dans la direction indiquée par Sakura

Kitori : Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Sakura : Evidemment ! Dit-elle en souriant, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'appartenait après tout, je ne suis qu'une amie !

Masai : Tu veux dire qu'il est…

Sakura : Oui, c'est la jeune fille de ce matin qui avait des problèmes ! Je me dis que q'il est heureux ainsi alors je le suis aussi ! dit-elle en regardant les nuages défilés sous ses yeux

Kitori la prit par le cou et elle se retrouva la tête posée contre son épaule, d'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller en souriant

Kitori : Je suis encore là au cas ou ça n'irait pas !

Sakura : Merci dit-elle en fermant les yeux

Masai : Sooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute ! Je veux un câlin moi aussi !

Il se rua vers eux mais Kitori leva sa jambe et Masai se mangea son pied en pleine figure

Masai : It hurt ! T-T

Kitori : humpf

Masai : J'ai rien fait cette fois !

Kitori : Ah bon, tu crois ?

Ils commencèrent à se disputer et Sakura tenta de les calmer en riant

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan arriva dans la cour et trouva Tomoyo, la tête entre ses mains, il courut vers elle

Shaolan : Tomoyo !

Elle leva la tête et sécha rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa main

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma belle ? Mon dieu ! Regardez-moi ce massacre !

Tomoyo : C'est rien ne t'en fais pas

Shaolan : Qui a osé faire ça ?

Tomoyo : Ce n'est rien je te dis !

Il pressa le mouchoir qu'elle avait en main sur ses blessures et s'arrêta un instant, c'était celui de Sakura, il en était sûr !

Tomoyo : Que viens-tu faire ici ? Est-ce un hasard ?

Shaolan : Non, c'est Sakura qui m'a dit de venir

Tomoyo : C'est une fille fantastique tu sais ?

Shaolan : De quoi tu parles ? Ne sois pas stupide ! dit-il en lui baisant le front

Tomoyo s'abandonna dans ses bras, un faible sourire aux lèvres

Fin des cours

Masai s'étira de bonheur suivi de Sakura et Kitori, les cours s'étaient enfin achevés et il était heureux, c'est ce qu'il trouvait de plus rasoir, devant eux, ils virent Shaolan et Tomoyo qui discutaient, Masai s'empressa de les rejoindre en prenant Shaolan par l'épaule

Masai : Dis Shao, tu nous présente la ravissante créature qui est à tes côtés ?

Tomoyo rigola et se tourna vers lui

Tomoyo : Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidouji, ravie de faire ta connaissance

Masai : Enchantée Tomoyo, je m'appelle Masai mais tout le plaisir est pour moi dit-il en lui baisant la main

Shaolan : Bon ça suffit Roméo, Tomoyo n'est pas un parti à prendre ! dit-il en poussant Masai

Masai : Oh ! Shaolan n'aime pas partager ! dit-il à Tomoyo qui rigolait

Shaolan : Tomoyo, je voudrais te présenter mes autres amis, tu connais déjà Sakura et voici Kitori dit-il en désignant les concernés

Tomoyo : Ravi de te connaître Kitori !

Kitori la regarda sans répondre avec des yeux froids et détachés

Masai : Oh j'ai une idée ! Allons au karaoké ! Il faut fêter ça !

Shaolan : Désolé mais Tomoyo et moi avons déjà des projets !

Kitori : Masai, on a cours demain ! On vient à peine de reprendre l'école et tu veux déjà aller t'amuser !

Masai : Il n'y a jamais rien de drôle avec toi Kitori ! Sakura, tu es partante ?

Elle regarda Shaolan et Tomoyo, réfléchit un instant puis releva la tête

Sakura : Je viens ! dit-elle d'un air déterminé

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sakura ! Et puis tu ne peux pas rentrer seule !

Sakura : Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ta permission ! dit-elle en haussant le ton

Kitori : Je la ramènerais dit-il en la prenant par l'épaule

Ils commencèrent à partir sans que Shaolan ait pu s'interposer

Masai : Hey les filles, ça vous dit un karaoké ? dit-il à l'intention de 3 jeunes filles qui passaient par-là

Ikana : Tu nous invites sempai ?

Masai : Bien sûr ! Kenji ! Fenli ! On va faire un karaoké ! dit-il à ses deux amis qui faisaient parti de la même équipe de sport que lui

Kenji : Tu ne le répèteras pas deux fois !

Ils se mirent tous en route après avoir salué Shaolan et Tomoyo et suivirent Sakura et Kitori

Kitori : Tu n'étais pas obligé

Sakura : Ca me fait plaisir !

Masai : Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Kitori ! C'est par-là ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt un immeuble illuminé de spots qui ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à un karaoké. Ils commandèrent boissons et des amuse-gueule salés et sucrés, Masai en profita pour verser de l'alcool dans le verre des filles

Kitori : Ca ressemble plus à un Goukon qu'autre chose ! Tu avais prévu le coup n'est-ce pas Masai ?

Masai : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Allez, encore un petit verre Sakura !

Sakura : Je me sens toute bizarre ! dit-elle en souriant

Fenli : Allez les filles, chantez-nous une petite chanson !

Sakura : Oh, la prochaine est pour moi ! J'adore cette musique !

Elle se leva et monta sur la table, pris le micro et commença à chanter, les garçons l'applaudirent et sifflèrent devant son petit numéro, Kitori avait les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites tandis qu'elle se trémoussait, Ikana la rejoint et elles chantèrent en cœur sur une musique rythmé et provocante, Sakura perdit un peu l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse en rigolant. Voyant qu'elle avait atteint la limite de la sobriété et que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était saoule, Kitori se leva, la prit sur son épaule droite et jeta une liasse de billets sur la table

Sakura : Zempaiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lâche-moi !

Kitori : Pour Sakura et moi, amusez-vous bien ! dit-il ironiquement

Il sortit de la pièce avec Sakura tandis que les regards se portaient sur lui dans la rue, n'y prêtant pas attention, il remonta ses lunettes et continua sa route sans rien dire. Arrivé chez lui, il déposa Sakura sur le canapé, elle ne tenait pas en place, il s'enferma quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et composa un numéro

Voix : Allô ?

Kitori : Toya, c'est Kitori

Toya : Tu vas bien ?

Kitori : Oui et toi ?

Toya : Ca peut aller à part que je ne sais pas où est encore parti le monstre qui me sert de sœur !

Kitori : Justement, on était en train de réviser, elle prépare de quoi manger, ça ne te gêne pas qu'elle passe une nuit chez moi ce soir ?

Toya : Non, mais je te préviens, si tu la touche t'es un homme mort !

Kitori : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était saoule ! plaisanta-t-il

Toya : Oui, c'est vrai, bon, je te la confie

Kitori : D'accord merci !

Il raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant, la vérité c'est qu'elle était vraiment ivre et qu'il vivait seul dans un grand appartement, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère voir qu'elle avait bu et donc la ramener chez elle, il sortit de la pièce et Sakura lui sauta dessus en se frottant à lui

Kitori : Tu sais que tu ressembles à un gros chat ?

Sakura : Meow

Kitori : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Sakura : Zempai, z'est pas gentil ! Je voulais encore chanter une chanzon !

Kitori : Tu t'es assez ridiculisé et tu as assez bu pour tes vingt prochaines années !

Sakura : Mais Zempai, tu ne comprends pas ? Ze zuis triste moi !

Kitori: Te faire du mal n'arrangera pas les choses !

Il la porta jusqu'au canapé, elle se colla contre lui et lui mordilla le cou, il s'en sépara presque immédiatement et la regarda

Kitori : Sakura, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, de plus, tu es une jeune femme et moi un homme, tu veux vraiment que je profite de toi ?

Elle rigola et se tint devant lui, il vit qu'elle levait les pieds pour se rapprocher de son visage, son souffle chaud sur sa joue, il se pencha vers elle et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, elle tomba sur son torse, endormie. D'abord surpris, il soupira de soulagement

Kitori : Il était moins une, j'allais vraiment succomber, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire faire ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

Le lendemain

Shaolan arriva devant chez Kitori, il prit les clés qui se trouvaient cachés sur le haut de la porte et rentra, il vit un bazar monstre dans le salon et trouva sous une couverture, une silhouette qui semblait humaine. Il s'interrogea et souleva la couverture pour voir Sakura, endormie, tenant dans ses bras un énorme ours en peluche, il sourit et remit la couverture correctement sur elle. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kitori et le trouva nue avec seul, sur lui, une serviette de bain.

Shaolan : Dure nuit ?

Kitori sursauta et tourna la tête vers Shaolan qui était adossé à la porte de la chambre

Kitori : On peut dire ça comme ça ! Tu n'es plus fâché monsieur aux grands airs ?

Shaolan : Non, je suis passé chez Toya-sempai qui m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait chez toi !

Kitori : Pour ton information, il ne s'est rien…

Shaolan : Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai confiance en toi ! J'avais peur qu'elle rentre seule et qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose !

Kitori : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais jamais laissé faire une chose pareille !

Shaolan : Bon, je vais en cours, tâche de ne pas éveiller notre belle au bois dormant trop tard !

Kitori : D'accord, à tout à l'heure

Il sortit de la pièce laissant Kitori s'habiller, arrivé au salon, Shaolan baisa le front de Sakura mais celle-ci s'éveilla à ce moment là et il posa une main sur sa joue

Shaolan : Bonjour petite puce

Sakura : Sempai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Shaolan : Tu es chez Kitori dit-il en rigolant

Sakura : Chez Sempai ? demanda-t-elle surpris en se relevant

Shaolan : Oui, je suppose que Masai a du te saouler hier ! Il va m'entendre quand je vais le voir !

Sakura : Ah, c'est pour ça que j'ai si mal à la tête !

Shaolan : Je vais en cours, va te préparer et Kitori t'accompagnera

Sakura : D'accord

Il l'aida à se lever et Kitori qui les attendait devant la porte accompagna Sakura à la salle de bain tandis que Shaolan s'en allait, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et prépara une tasse de café qu'il tendit à Sakura une fois qu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kitori : Du café

Sakura : Il n'y a rien de plus doux ? Je déteste ça sempai !

Kitori : Allez, avale tout de suite !

Sakura se força en faisant la grimace et ils partirent ensuite en cours, elle retrouva Shaolan avec Tomoyo et préféra détourner les yeux, Kitori la retint et ils allèrent les saluer

Tomoyo : Bonjour Sempai, bonjour Kinomoto-san

Sakura et Kitori: Bonjour

Shaolan : Où est Masai ?

Kitori : Je n'en sais rien dit-il en remontant ses lunettes, bon, on se voit plus tard, nous avons des affaires à régler dit-il embêté

Sakura : Un problème Sempai ?

Shaolan : Un élève passe en conseil de discipline aujourd'hui

Kitori : Oui et je suis chargé d'enquêter, Shaolan et Masai doivent m'assister

Tomoyo : Est-ce grave ?

Shaolan : Cela doit rester confidentiel, désolé

Masai : Ohééééééééé !

Kitori se dirigea vers Masai et lui tira l'oreille droite, le regard noir

Masai : Kitori ! Je suis à l'heure ! pleura-t-il

Kitori : Le conseil de discipline commence dans deux minutes !

Shaolan lui tira l'oreille gauche à son tour

Shaolan : Alors comme ça tu as fait boire Sakura hier ?

Masai : Non mais, en fait…

Kitori et Shaolan : Ne cherche pas d'excuses !

Ils le traînèrent jusque dans la salle de conseil et Tomoyo et Sakura se regardèrent, Sakura sourit faiblement et s'en alla en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, Tomoyo la regarda sérieusement

Tomoyo : Elle doit savoir… dit-elle en soupirant

Salle de conseil, 9h

Les trois jeunes hommes prirent placent devant une grande table, l'air sérieux, Masai avait arrêté de sourire, Kitori remonta ses lunettes et Shaolan était en train de lire un rapport, à leurs côtés, deux adultes, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années portant un tailleur gris, près d'elle, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et son regard froid était accentué par ses yeux bleus qui semblaient de glace.

En face d'eux, sur une chaise, un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, il avait l'air stressé et angoissé, comme si on allait décider s'il allait vivre ou mourir

Kitori : Bien, tout le monde est là, la réunion va pouvoir commencer, je rappelle à notre conseil que nous sommes ici pour juger l'élève dénommé Aito Tzunagi accusé de violence envers une camarade de sa classe : Sania Otani. L'élève accusé à la parole pour sa défense

Aito : Je n'ai jamais porté de coups à Sania, c'est un malentendu.

Shaolan : Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Aito : C'était vendredi soir, j'étais de corvée ce jour là, Fumei qui était avec moi avait fini sa tache, nous nous étions réparti le travail, il est donc parti avant moi, je rangeais la serpillière quand j'ai entendu un cri, je me suis précipité vers le couloir et j'ai vu cette jeune fille que je ne connais même pas, à terre, elle saignait beaucoup. J'ai d'abord voulu la transporter à l'infirmerie mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait éviter de lui bouger la tête. J'ai donc posé ma veste sur elle et j'allais chercher de l'aide quand Madame Azami est arrivée avec Monsieur Mazato, je leur ai expliqueé la situation mais ils ont cru que c'était moi le responsable.

Masai : C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Aito : Oui, je vous le jure ! Je n'ai jamais causé de torts à personne alors je ne comprends pas que l'on m'accuse sans preuves !

Kitori : Mais cette élève que tu as voulu secourir, d'après ta version des faits, est actuellement à l'hôpital dans un état critique et tu n'as pas d'alibi !

Shaolan : Madame Azami, confirmez-vous la version des faits d'Aito ?

Mme Azami : Oui, à l'exception que nous ne l'avons pas accusé !

Mr Mazato : Moi si !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le professeur et semblèrent lui demander une explication

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était devant la salle de conseil, accoté à un mur, elle regardait à terre en remuant ses pieds, elle entendit alors une conversation des plus étranges et s'approcha discrètement du haut des escaliers

Voix 1 : Tu te rends compte que c'est Aito qui se fait accuser à ta place ?

Voix 2 : Et alors ?

Voix 1 : Tu n'en as rien à faire ? Sania est tombé par ta faute !

Voix 2 : Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, cette garce est enceinte ! Elle me demandait des dédommagements !

Voix 1 : Tu es vraiment immonde !

Voix 2 : Sania s'est délibérément mise enceinte ! Je n'admets pas qu'on se fiche de moi !

Voix 1 : J'en ai assez entendu, je vais tout leur raconter ! Aito est mon frère ! Je ne le laisserais pas payer pour toi !

Voix 2 : Si tu tiens à vivre, je te conseille de la fermer ou ce joli couteau ira se planter dans ton ventre !

Sakura se retint de pousser un cri mais fit tomber le livre qu'elle avait en main, alerté par le bruit, le jeune homme profanant des menaces au frère de Aito couru en direction du couloir et ne trouva personne sauf un livre, il le retourna dans tous les sens et vit le nom de Sakura Kinomoto dessus.

Sakura entra dans la salle de conseil d'un air paniqué, Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas

Mr Mazato : Que signifie cette intrusion ? Nous avons des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler !

Shaolan : Sakura, ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura se retourna vers le conseil et le toisa tous du regard

Sakura : Je veux témoigner en faveur d'Aito pour son innocence

Kitori : Quoi ?

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura : Si vous acceptez ma requête, je vous expliquerais en détail ce que je sais !

Mme Azami : Melle, comment savez-vous ce qui se passe ici ?

Sakura : Ano… Et bien, j'ai entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur ce drame et comme j'attendais mes sempais pour déjeuner, je vous ai entendu parler d'Aito

Mr Mazato : La requête est refusé !

Sakura : Mais…

Mr Mazato : Il ne fait aucun doute que cet élève est coupable ! Faites donc ce que vous avez à faire !

Sakura : Mais il est innocent ! Vous qui vous dites professeur vous laisseriez un de vos élèves se faire blâmer sans véritable preuve ?

Mr Mazato : Melle vous allez trop loin ! Il suffit de votre insolence ! cria-t-il

Kitori : S'il vous plaît ! Cria Kitori, ne nous énervons pas !

Tout le monde reprit sa place et Sakura se plaça à côté d'Aito, elle posa une main sur son épaule, il la regarda, elle lui sourit en retour

Kitori : Merci, j'accepte la requête de cette demoiselle, il ne faut pas exclure les témoins pour notre accusé !

Masai : Sakura, dit nous ce que tu sais

Sakura : Et bien voilà, c'était tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu du bruit en haut des escaliers alors je suis allé voir, et j'ai entendu une conversation, je ne sais pas qui étaient les deux personnes mais je sais que l'une d'entre elle était le frère d'Aito !

Aito : Mon frère ?

Sakura : Oui, il accusait une autre personne de la punition que tu te voyais infligé aujourd'hui, il disait que c'était de sa faute et pas de la tienne mais la personne inconnue a dit que Sania n'a eut ce qu'elle méritait et j'ai aussi appris que…

Kitori : Que… ?

Sakura : Que la victime est enceinte dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Tous : Comment ?

Mme Azami : C'est un scandale !

Mr Mazato : C'est inacceptable !

Sakura : Sania porte l'enfant de celui qui l'a fait tomber dans les escaliers !

Mr Mazato : La situation empire ! Qu'allez-vous faire à présent président ? dit-il à l'intention de Kitori

Kitori : Hum… Tout cela prend une tournure inattendue, cela va au-delà de mes compétences, puisque le directeur de l'établissement est absent pour le moment, je déclare cette affaire suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le conseil reprendra ses fonctions dans 10 jours, le temps que le directeur revienne et que nous ayons éclairci tout cela.

Tous se levèrent, les élèves saluèrent respectueusement les professeurs qui s'en allaient, puis les 5 adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande salle

Masai : Pfiou, ça aurait pu être pire Aito ! T'en fais pas, avec le témoignage de Sakura, ça ira ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Aito : Sakura, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait !

Sakura : Ce n'est rien !

Kitori : Ce n'est pas encore terminé !

Shaolan : Kitori a raison, si Sakura a bien entendu, il faut interroger ton frère Aito, c'est le seul à savoir qui est vraiment le coupable

Aito : Je… Je ne veux pas !

Masai : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Aito : Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça !

Shaolan : Te rends-tu compte que sans lui, tu ne seras pas innocenté ?

Kitori : Je suis désolé mais en tant que président, je dois l'interroger, c'est mon rôle et mon devoir envers toi et lui aussi, s'il n'a rien fait, c'est qu'il a peur du coupable, quand ce dernier saura que tu n'as pas été sanctionné, il va mettre de la pression sur ton frère !

Aito : Très bien, vous n'aurez pas de mal à le retrouvé, il est dans la classe de Sania, il s'appelle Sotaï, c'est mon frère jumeau !

Sakura : Il n'y aura donc plus de problèmes ! Il suffit de lui faire dire qui est derrière toute cette histoire et tout finira bien !

Masai : Moué, on verra, bon, moi j'ai faim, Sakura, tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais préparé ton spécial déjeuner ?

Sakura : Si, je t'ai mis des beignets comme tu aimes Masai-sempai !

Masai : Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il la prit dans ses bras mais Kitori et Shaolan les séparèrent, ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, le laissant tout seul dans la salle de classe en l'enfermant

Masai : Hey ! Ouvrez-moi ! C'est pas drôle !

Kitori : Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'emmener des mineurs dans un karaoké la prochaine fois !

Masai : Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! T-T

Shaolan sourit à Kitori et ils ouvrirent la porte mais comme Masai tapait dessus, il tomba contre le mur d'en face, la tête la première

Masai : Ow !

Shaolan : Allez, on va manger !

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura regarda le calendrier et sourit, demain, c'était la St-Valentin, c'était pour elle le moment d'offrir du chocolat au garçon qu'elle aimait et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle se lava et s'habilla puis mit un tablier et fila à la cuisine. Elle sortit le livre de recette de son père et feuilleta les pages, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait vu un chocolat qui lui semblait approprié. Elle le posa ensuite sur la table de travail, sortit tous les instruments dont elle avait besoin et se mit à la tâche. Une demi-heure plus tard, un jeune homme apparut dans la cuisine, l'air mal réveillé

Jeune homme : La sorcière aux fourneaux !

Sakura : Toya ! Ca n'a rien de drôle !

Toya : Est-ce que j'y aurais droit moi aussi ?

Sakura : Comme d'habitude ! dit-elle en souriant

Il prit un verre de jus d'orange et s'en alla, Sakura s'activait, tout en souriant, elle y passa toute la matinée mais ça lui était égal, tout devait être parfait cette fois, ses sempais devaient tous les trois en avoir. Elle se souvint que l'année dernière, elle n'avait pas pu leur en offrir car elle était tombée malade, c'était un jour de pluie et elle regrettait depuis ce jour

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge, il était déjà 14h, elle venait de finir, elle rangea la cuisine et emballa les chocolats dans des paquets qu'elle fixa avec des rubans roses. La sonnerie retentit alors et Sakura alla ouvrir

Sakura : Oui ? dit-elle en souriant

Personne : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Tomoyo dit-elle en relâchant son sourire

Tomoyo : J'aimerais te parler

Sakura : Bien sûr, entre

Elle s'exécuta et rentra, elle s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Sakura leur servit du thé

Tomoyo : Merci

Sakura : Je t'en prie

Tomoyo : Si je suis là c'est pour une raison précise, je voudrais que tu…

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sakura : Ah ! Le téléphone ! Je reviens

Elle s'éloigna, Tomoyo se leva et observa les lieux, elle vit différents paquets sur la planche de travail et réfléchit, elle se souvint que demain était la St-Valentin, elle ferma les yeux un moment

Tomoyo : Je suis désolé

Elle prit deux paquets et échangea les noms qu'il y avait dessus, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous le même emballage, on ne pouvait les distinguer que par l'étiquette où les noms y étaient collés, elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir quand elle entendit Sakura raccrocher le téléphone

Sakura : Excuse-moi

Tomoyo : Ce n'est rien

Sakura : De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Tomoyo : Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, give up on Shaolan-kun ! (renonce à Shaolan-kun) dit-elle d'une voix tranchante

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tomoyo : Tu m'as bien entendue dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé, c'est sans espoir pour toi

Sakura : Qu'en sais-tu ? Dit-elle en se levant, tu débarques ici et tu… Tu…

Tomoyo se leva et la regarda

Tomoyo : Je vais te dire une chose, la raison pour laquelle il est partit au Japon cet été était moi ! Il est venu me chercher ! Merci pour le thé

Elle s'en alla et Sakura resta ainsi un bon moment, sans parler, sans réagir, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Tomoyo était la raison de son voyage, il est vrai que son départ avait été soudain, les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle voyait juste les images d'eux défilés dans sa tête, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle qui l'avait aimé pendant plus d'un an, elle avait attendu, ne serait-ce qu'un signe, une preuve de son amour, mais cette fois, la preuve qu'elle avait, était un amour à sens unique

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors soudain, ce qui tira Sakura de ses rêveries, elle essuya furtivement ses yeux et vit Toya avec Kitori

Sakura : Kitori-sempai ?

Kitori : Oui, tu sembles surprise ! Nous sommes dimanche, c'est ton jour de cours de mathématiques !

Sakura : Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Toya : Travaillez bien

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sakura, elle s'installa à son bureau et sortit ses affaires, il posa son sac et s'assit à côté d'elle

Kitori : Sakura, si je tombe au mauvais moment, je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux

Sakura : Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Kitori : Sakura, regarde-moi

Sakura : Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter sempai, tu dois m'apprendre encore beaucoup de…

Il lui releva le visage pour voir ses yeux versés des larmes, elle rigola nerveusement et Kitori la prit dans ses bras

Sakura : Je suis désolé sempai ! Tellement désolé mais…

Kitori : Chut, ne dis rien, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier

Sakura : I'm so sorry… (Je suis tellement désolé)

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Kitori prit ses affaires et s'en alla, il la regarda une dernière fois et referma la porte, il vit Toya et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Sakura pleurait encore et toujours dans sa chambre, Toya l'entendait, le cœur déchiré par chacun de ses cris de détresse, il prépara le dîner et Kitori observait la fenêtre de sa chambre, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les nuages et la pluie à tomber comme pour cacher les larmes de Sakura, comme si les anges comprenaient son désarroi et pleuraient avec elle.

En même temps, d'un coin de la rue, un homme guettait la maison, les gouttes d'eau le mouillaient terriblement mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il éteignit sa cigarette et s'éloigna dans la petite ruelle.

Tomoyo arriva devant le grand manoir Li, elle courait car la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, elle sonna à la porte d'entrer et on lui ouvrit

Voix : Melle Tomoyo ! Vous allez être malade ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, je vais vous chercher une serviette

Tomoyo : Merci Wei dit-elle en s'exécutant

Shaolan arriva dans le couloir et croisa les bras

Shaolan : Ou es-tu allé ?

Tomoyo : Rendre visite à une amie

Shaolan : Ma mère veut te voir

Tomoyo : J'y vais de ce pas dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Il se frotta les cheveux et retourna dans sa chambre étudier, Wei lui servit une tasse de thé, il s'assit à son bureau et regarda la photo qui s'y trouvait, il prit le cadre et sourit, dessus, il y avait Masai et Kitori mais aussi Sakura, il caressa son visage qui était sur la photo et se remit au travail ensuite.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'éveilla difficilement, elle sentait ses paupières lourdes, elle les toucha, ils avaient gonflé à cause de la veille. Elle éteignit son réveil et alla se laver, elle regarda son visage dans le miroir après s'être passé de l'eau froide

Sakura : Ca va mieux !

Elle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers, elle croisa Toya qui lui tapota la tête de sa main

Sakura : Woé ?

Toya : J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, ne sois pas en retard pour l'école !

Sakura : Merci Ni-chan

Il sortit de la maison et Sakura déjeuna en silence, elle alluma la télévision et regarda les informations, soudain, un fracas la fit sursauter, un bruit de verre cassé, elle se leva et prit un rouleau à pâtisserie en guise d'arme et regarda dans le salon, il n'y avait personne, juste du verre à terre et une pierre d'où un morceau de papier était entouré. Elle ramassa la pierre, défit le cordage et le lu

Sakura : « Tu n'as pas intérêt à parler ! »

Elle lâcha le bout de papier, un bout de verre y était caché et lui coupa le doigt, elle retourna à la cuisine et enroula un mouchoir autour. Elle prit ensuite une pelle, ramassa les bouts de verre, inquiète et les jeta à la poubelle

Sakura : Oh lala, Toya va crier ! T-T

Elle vit les différents paquets de chocolat posés sur la table de travail et serra l'un contre sa poitrine. Elle prit ensuite ses affaires ainsi que les chocolats en prenant soin de laisser un paquet avec un mot pour son frère et fila en cours, sur le chemin, elle reprit le bout de papier et le relu, bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur de cette menace, enfin, elle s'en était convaincu, ce qui l'aidait surtout c'est qu'elle se doutait que la personne qui était derrière tout ça était celui qui avait fait tomber Sania, il n'avait pas été très malin ! Mais, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres, aussi, elle décida de tout garder pour elle, cette histoire empirerait sinon.

Arrivé devant le lycée, elle vit trois jeunes hommes, debout devant la grille, les cheveux aux vents, ils avaient de l'allure tous les trois ! Elle sourit et couru vers eux

Sakura : Sempais ! cria-t-elle en souriant

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle et la regardèrent en souriant, deux d'entre eux ayant le regard plus doux et attendri que le troisième.

Sakura : Bonjour !

Shaolan : Bonjour petite fleur

Kitori : Sakura, tout va bien ?

Sakura : Oui sempai ! Comme d'habitude !

Il sourit, soulagé et Masai renifla en direction de Sakura jusqu'à son sac

Masai : Ooooooooooooooh ! I smell someting sweet !

Sakura : Ca c'est la surprise de ce midi !

La sonnerie retentit et ils se rendirent en cours, Tomoyo les rejoignirent, Sakura la regarda puis lui sourit

Sakura : Bonjour Tomoyo

Tomoyo : Bon… Bonjour Sakura-san ! dit-elle surprise de son sourire mais aussi déconcerté

Chacun se rendit dans leurs classes respectives, Tomoyo ne faisait qu'observer Sakura qui ne semblait même pas affecté par ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le cours qui venait de débuter.

Midi

Tous étaient réunis dehors, Tomoyo y comprise, Sakura avait prit Shaolan à part un moment et lui tendit le paquet de chocolat

Shaolan : Pour moi ?

Sakura : Oui ! Sempai, j'espère que tu apprécieras !

Shaolan : Merci beaucoup !

Sakura : Sempai, ano… Hum…

Shaolan : Oui ?

Sakura : Je… Je…

Voix : Vous en mettez du temps !

Sakura : Kitori-sempai !

Kitori : Masai meurt de faim !

Shaolan : On arrive !

Sakura : Sempai, pars devant, j'ai quelque chose dont je voudrais parler à Kitori-sempai !

Shaolan : Très bien

Il s'éloigna tandis que Kitori s'approcha

Sakura : Sempai, joyeuse St-Valentin ! dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet

Kitori, d'abord surpris, lui sourit ensuite et la prit dans ses bras

Kitori : Tu n'aurais pas du, mais je t'en remercie, cela me fait vraiment plaisir !

Sakura : Ce… Ce n'était rien…

Ils rejoignirent les autres, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué mais Kitori lui tenait la main, Shaolan le remarqua immédiatement et fronça les sourcils. Sakura distribua ensuite les chocolats de Masai qui s'empressa de les goûter en prononçant un « C'est délichieux, fantachtiques, une pure merveille ! », bien sûr, tout cela la bouche pleine !

La journée s'acheva sur un magnifique coucher de soleil, Sakura rangeait le matériel qui se trouvait dans le gymnase puisque son dernier cours avait été sport. Une ombre arriva et referma la porte derrière elle

Sakura : Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo : Je vois que tu vas bien !

Sakura : Oui pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : J'aurais cru… enfin, je pensais que ce que je t'ai dit hier t'aurais affecté !

Sakura : Tu as vu juste, cela m'a affecté mais ça ne servirait rien de me morfondre dessus, je me dis que si Shaolan est heureux, même si je ne suis pas la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, alors je le suis aussi. C'est ma vision des choses !

Tomoyo : Tu ne tenteras rien pour le conquérir ?

Sakura : Non ! Dit-elle en souriant, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, il ne m'appartient pas, et de plus, il n'a jamais été dit que j'étais sa petite amie ! Je voulais juste qu'il sache que je l'aime ! C'est tout ce qui importante pour moi !

Tomoyo : Hum… I lost to you dit-elle en rigolant

Sakura : Woé ?

Tomoyo : Persévère c'est juste ce que j'ai à te dire !

Elle s'éloigna ensuite sans que Sakura n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle retourna donc à la tache et finit de ramasser les ballons qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du gymnase, elle les mit dans ensuite dans un grand panier et entendit soudain la porte claquer, elle tourna la tête rapidement

Sakura : Tomoyo ? C'est toi ?

Pas de réponses, elle haussa les épaules quand quelqu'un la saisit par derrière, lui tenant les bras d'une main et de l'autre posa une main sur sa bouche avec un mouchoir pour l'empêcher de crier, elle se débattit en vain, sa respiration s'accélérait avec la peur, son pouls battait à une vitesse folle, elle était complètement paniquée, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, son agresseur avait mit du chloroforme sur le mouchoir. Elle s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

Toya regardait l'horloge, elle affichait 21h30 et Sakura n'était toujours pas rentré, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il saisit le téléphone et appela chez Kitori mais personne ne décrocha, il appela ensuite chez Shaolan, on décrocha le combiné

Voix : Oui ?

Toya : Est-ce que Shaolan est là s'il vous plaît ?

Shaolan : Oui, c'est moi

Toya : Shaolan, c'est Toya !

Shaolan : Toya-sempai ! Ca faisait longtemps! Comment est-ce que…

Toya : Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça !

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Sakura ?

Toya : Oui, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ! Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?

Shaolan : Non ! Je vais la chercher ! dit-il paniqué

Toya : Très bien, je dois rester ici au cas où elle rentrerait, j'ai essayé de joindre Kitori mais il n'est pas chez lui et…

Shaolan : Oui, il est à l'école, il donne des cours du soir à certains élèves ! Ecoute, je me charge de le prévenir et toi, restes là, je prends mon portable et je te tiens au courant ! dit-il plus calmement

Toya : Merci !

Shaolan : C'est normal !

Ils raccrochèrent le téléphone et Shaolan prit sa veste, son téléphone et enfila ses chaussures dans le couloir

Voix : Où vas-tu à cette heure fils ?

Shaolan : Je vais chercher une amie qui a disparu mère !

Yelan : Il en est hors de question ! Tu resteras ici !

Shaolan : Je me moque de vos ordres mère ! dit-il en la regardant froidement

Il sortit en courant et appela Kitori mais tomba sur sa messagerie vocale, il appela ensuite Masai et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'école

Pendant ce temps, Kitori sortit de ses cours en soupirant, les jeunes filles de nos jours étaient impossibles ! Il alluma son téléphone et vit afficher qu'il avait un nouveau message, il l'écouta : _« Kitori, c'est Shaolan, Toya vient de m'appeler, Sakura n'est pas rentré ! On part à sa recherche ! Rendez-vous devant l'école ! Bye »_

Ces mots avaient fait tressaillir Kitori et il serra son téléphone, il regarda l'heure, il était 21h45, il aperçut soudain une ombre sortir du gymnase et s'enfuir, il fronça les sourcils et marcha en direction de la salle, il ouvrit la porte, la salle était plongé dans le noir total

Kitori : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il n'eut qu'en réponse un lourd silence, il allait faire demi-tour quand il trébucha sur un objet qui continua sa route en rebondissant, c'était bizarre, le matériel scolaire devait être rangé ! Il avança un peu et sentit quelque chose à ses pieds, il se pencha et ramassa ce qui semblait être un bout de tissu, il se dirigea vers la porte et alluma la lumière, là, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jupe, il détourna immédiatement les yeux et vit une silhouette presque nue sur le sol, il reconnut ces cheveux dorés et ce corps qu'il aimait tant. En une fraction de seconde, il sentit son âme se déchirer, non elle ne pouvait pas être… Il se précipita à ses côtés et prit son pouls, dieu merci, il battait ! Il retira sa veste et la posa sur elle en détournant légèrement les yeux, gêné puis, il la porta dehors. Quand il sortit, il rencontra Shaolan et Masai qui coururent dans sa direction

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kitori : Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente dans le gymnase

Masai : Kitori, pourquoi porte-t-elle ta veste ?

Kitori : Je l'ai trouvé ainsi ! dit-il sérieusement

Shaolan : Ne me dis pas qu'elle a été…

Kitori : Je ne sais pas ! Dit-il avec désespoir, j'espère que non !

Shaolan : Si je trouve celui qui lui a fait ça, je le tue !

Masai : Je vais appeler Toya ! Il doit être inquiet

Les trois garçons ramenèrent Sakura chez elle, Toya d'abord paniqué, fut ensuite rassuré de la revoir saine et sauve

Toya : Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous !

Kitori : C'est tout à fait normal ! dit-il en remontant ses lunettes

Toya : Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Shaolan : C'est Kitori qui l'a trouvé dans le gymnase

Masai : D'ailleurs, d'après sa tenue, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave !

Kitori : En fait, ce qui a attiré ma curiosité, c'est que j'ai vu une ombre sortir du gymnase, je m'y ensuite rendue et c'est là que je l'ai vu

Shaolan : Dans tous les cas, il faut s'assurer que Sakura soit en sûreté désormais, quelqu'un lui en veut, c'est sûr !

Masai : Attends Shaolan, ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est peut être qu'un hasard, elle s'est peut être trouvé au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit !

Kitori : Masai a raison mais il ne faut pas exclure ton hypothèse, Shaolan

Toya : Je vous la confie, prenez-en soin, elle est mon unique trésor ! Je vous fais entièrement confiance !

Les trois garçons le regardèrent et se sourirent.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'éveilla, Toya était à son chevet, assis contre le meuble de sa chambre, il dormait, elle sourit et passa une couverture sur lui puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Là, elle entendit la porte claquer et se retourna

Voix : Tadaima

Sakura sourit et couru en direction de la provenance de la voix

Sakura : Papa ! Yuki !

Elle leur sauta dans les bras et ils sourirent

Fujitaka : Tout s'est bien passé en notre absence ?

Sakura : Oui !

Yukito : Sakura, j'ai des cadeaux pour toi

Sakura : Ontoni ? Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! dit-elle en sautant de joie

Elle avait crié tellement fort que cela avait réveillé Toya qui descendit, paniqué, de peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé encore quelque chose

Toya : Sakura ! cria-t-il

Sakura : Nani ? demanda-t-elle en déballant des paquets

Toya poussa un soupir de soulagement et Fujitaka et Yukito le regardèrent, étonnés

Toya : Papa ! Yuki ! Vous… Vous êtes rentrés ?

Yukito : A l'instant

Fukitaka : Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

Toya : Sakura a oublié de me réveiller ! dit-il avec peu de confiance

Fujitaka : Si, ce n'est que ça ! Oh ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec cette fenêtre ? dit-il en pointant la vitre cassée du salon

Sakura se remémora soudain les évènements d'hier soir, son teint pâlit à vue d'œil, Toya qui la regardait le nota et chercha une excuse

Toya : Le vent, on aurait dit qu'il allait y avoir une tempête ! N'est-ce pas Sakura ?

Sakura : Euh… Oui… dit-elle pensante, je vais… m'habiller

Elle monta les escaliers en courant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et revit tout ce qui s'était passé hier : elle rangeait le gymnase quand soudain, quelqu'un la saisit par derrière, bloqua ses mains et posa un mouchoir sur sa bouche, elle s'était évanouie… Mais un sentiment très intense restait en elle, la peur qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment précis, et surtout, cette solitude, personne ne l'avait aidé, en fin de compte, elle se sentait terriblement seule…

Sakura : Il est partit pour elle… elle seule… mais il doit savoir maintenant… mes sentiments… alors…

Elle serra les poings et réfléchit, le mieux qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de renoncer à Shaolan. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et saisit la paire de ciseaux, elle la regarda attentivement et la serra dans sa main.

Sakura : Adieu Shaolan

Elle empoigna la paire de ciseaux et coupa ses longs et soyeux cheveux miel, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se regarda de nouveau et sourit

Sakura : Pas mal du tout

Elle se prépara ensuite pour aller en cours et sortit de la salle de bain, Yukito qui était dans le couloir retint son souffle

Yukito : Sakura… Tes… Tes cheveux !

Sakura : Je sais, j'avais envie de changer ! A ce soir

Elle passa en flèche devant son père et son frère qui la dévisagèrent du regard, elle sortit de la maison, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne sentait plus le lourd poids de ne pas être aimé.

Pendant ce temps, Kitori finissait son petit déjeuner tranquillement, il regarda l'heure et acquiesça sur le fait qu'il lui fallait partir, il prit ses clés qui se trouvaient sur la table basse de son salon et vit le paquet de chocolat que Sakura lui avait offerte pour la st valentin. Il le saisit et l'ouvrit en retirant délicatement le ruban, il remarqua alors une petite carte à l'intérieur, il la retourna dans plusieurs sens puis décida de la lire, ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain grands d'étonnement, il lâcha son sac et ses clés qui tombèrent à terre.

Sakura arrivait devant l'école, elle souriait et salua quelques amis au passage qui en firent autant, elle vit ensuite Masai qui tenait compagnie à de jeunes filles et se plaça devant lui.

Sakura : Sempai !

Il releva la tête et se figea de stupeur

Masai : Tes… Tes… Sakura-chan…

Sakura : Oui je sais, ça choque mais…

Masai : Sooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute !

Il la prit dans ses bras en écartant toutes les autres filles, elle leva les sourcils, l'air dérouté. Soudain, elle sentit Masai s'éloigner d'elle et pencha la tête pour voir Kitori qui le traînait loin d'elle, elle nota qu'il paraissait essoufflé, il respirait rapidement et surtout, sa veste était enfilé de travers, sa cravate à moitié noué et son sac n'était pas fermé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes !

Sakura : Woé ?

La sonnerie retentit, elle attendit quelques secondes que Shaolan n'arrive puis se ravisa, elle avait prit une décision à laquelle elle devait se tenir désormais ! Elle continua sa route sans remarquer ce jeune homme qui l'observait depuis son arrivée, le visage teinté de colère et de rancœur. Un autre jeune homme de taille plus petite se risqua à l'approcher, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Aito : les cheveux d'un bleu intense, les yeux noirs comme l'ébène, le regard triste mais aussi, il semblait si frêle par rapport à son frère, c'était Sotai

Sotai : Kotani ?

Le dénommé Kotani était un jeune homme de très grande taille, les cheveux d'un rouge sang, ses yeux froids et dénués de sentiments étaient bruns comme ceux de Shaolan, à son oreille droite, il avait deux anneaux en argent et à sa gauche une croix en or, sa veste était posé sur ses épaules, il croisait les bras tout en continuant à fixer Sakura

Kotani : Ton frère a déjà trop parlé ! Cette petite fleur sait tout !

Un vent violent souffla soudain, faisant tomber avec sa force des fleurs de cerisiers, Kotani en saisit une au passage et la garda dans sa main en la regardant

Kotani : As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Sotai : Ou… Oui dit-il avec une petite voix de chat apeuré

Kotani : Bien, dit-il en souriant, cette fois, il faut vraiment l'empêcher de parler ! dit-il en écrasant la fleur de cerisier dans sa main

Shaolan fut absent toute la matinée de cours, Tomoyo aussi d'ailleurs, Sakura tenta de suivre le cours sans s'en préoccuper mais ses sentiments étaient durs à maîtriser. Finalement, à la pause déjeuner, tenir compagnie à Kitori tout en regardant le match de Masai lui changeait les idées et lui faisait le plus grand bien. Kitori ne faisait que la regarder avec gêne, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui qui avait toujours l'air si sérieux et impassible semblait plus que troublé, il ne lui posa pas de questions pour autant, essayant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, son regard prêtait toujours plus d'attention à Sakura qu'aux pages de son livre sur l'économie des Etats-Unis depuis un siècle. Il trouva soudain sa lecture très lassante et ennuyante et referma son livre un peu brusquement ce qui attira l'attention de Sakura, elle se retourna vers lui

Sakura : Quelque chose ne va pas sempai ?

Kitori : Euh… Je… Hum… Non, rien dit-il en toussant

Sakura : Ah bon… Pourtant, tu sembles préoccupé !

Elle avait visé juste ce qui le dérouta d'autant plus, il remonta ses lunettes et tenta de changer de conversation

Kitori : Sakura, pourquoi t'es-tu coupé les cheveux ?

Sakura : J'avais envie de changer, c'est bientôt l'été et les cheveux longs vont me donner chaud !

Kitori savait très bien qu'elle mentait, lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle regardait toujours le ciel, chose qu'elle avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Sakura : Ca ne me va pas ? demanda-t-elle mal assurée

Kitori : Si ! Bien au contraire, tu es ravissante ! dit-il sérieusement

Sakura rougit quelque peu et reporta son attention sur le match pour éviter son regard, Kitori savait qu'il était de tradition de se couper les cheveux après avoir eu le cœur brisé, peut-être attendait-elle une réponse de sa part. La carte qu'il avait eu avec le paquet de chocolat était une déclaration de la part de Sakura, il se rappelait moindres mots, des moindres phrases, de cette lettre qui avait fait battre son cœur si fort qu'il avait cru devenir fou.

Sakura se leva soudain en applaudissant et en criant le nom de Masai pour le féliciter, il avait relancé la balle avec une telle force qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se perdre dans la ville voisine, il lâcha ensuite sa batte et fit le tour du terrain en levant les bras en guise de victoire, tout le monde l'encourageait, Kitori sourit et applaudit lui aussi, il vit soudain que la grande horloge affichait 13h30 et se leva

Sakura : Sempai ? Où vas-tu ?

Kitori : J'ai une réunion avec le principal pour l'accident de Sania

Sakura : Ah… Je comprends…

Kitori lui tapota la tête gentiment puis sourit

Kitori : Reste là avec Masai et sois une sage petite fille !

Il sauta des bancs spectateurs et atterrit sur le sol sans une égratignure puis s'éloigna

Sakura : Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! cria-t-elle

Il lui fit un signe de la main et continua sa route, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et se rassit en boudant, elle remarqua soudain que Kitori avait oublié son livre, elle le saisit et l'ouvrit, elle lut les premières lignes et une grosse goutte apparut derrière sa tête, comment Kitori pouvait lire quelque chose d'aussi compliqué et rasoir ? Masai qui la repéra sur les bancs s'approcha d'elle

Sakura : Sempaiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu as été formidable !

Masai : Je sais ! Dit-il sans modestie, où est Kitori ?

Sakura : Partit en réunion avec le principal ! Il en a même oublié son livre ! dit-elle

Masai : Je vois… dit-il sérieusement, bah, c'est le rôle du président des élèves ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules, allez, viens, je t'offre une limonade !

Sakura : Yata !

Elle partit devant en tenant le livre de Kitori qui laissa échapper une photo, Masai la ramassa et la regarda, il s'agissait de la photo de Sakura ! Il se figea de stupeur mais les signes de Sakura qui l'appelait le ramena à la réalité, il sourit et rangea la photo dans sa veste.

Ils passèrent devant les casiers, Sakura ouvrit le sien pour changer de chaussures et remarqua que des livres s'y trouvaient, elle les regarda et se remémora ne plus les avoir retrouvé il y a deux jours, elle les lâcha en se souvenant qu'elle les avait laissé tombé le jour du conseil de discipline d'Aito, et si le coupable l'avait entendu ? Et s'il savait qui elle était ? Et si c'était lui pour la vitre cassée ? Cette fois, elle avait vraiment peur. Ne valait-il pas mieux en parler aux garçons ? Non, ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec toutes leurs histoires de cœur, de sport et de problèmes au sein de l'école. Elle ramassa ses affaires d'où glissa plusieurs photos, elle s'arrêta net en voyant leur contenu, non seulement, c'était des photos d'elle mais en plus, c'était des photos où elle s'y trouvait quasiment nue ! La frayeur et la panique la saisirent et elle les reprit en main machinalement une par une en se mettant à quatre pattes, le nombre devait s'élever à une bonne trentaine ! Elle voulut saisir la dernière mais elle était au pied d'une personne, elle leva les yeux et vit un jeune homme qui la ramassa puis la regarda

Jeune homme : Je vois que toutes les jeunes filles ne sont pas aussi pures et innocentes qu'elles en ont l'air ! dit-il d'un ton méprisant

Sakura lui reprit la photo pour la cacher et s'enfuit en courant du côté des distributeurs où elle avait rendez-vous avec Masai, le jeune homme sourit lorsqu'un professeur s'arrêta devant lui

Jeune homme : Qu'est-ce que tu veux cher oncle ?

Professeur : C'est Mazato-sensei ici !

Jeune homme : Bien sûr, Mazato sensei ! dit-il ironiquement

Mr Mazato : Espèce d'imbécile ! Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment de faire l'idiot! Une élève t'a entendu parler avec Sotai ! Aito va être innocenté ! Tu te rends compte que je risque ma place et ma carrière pour te protéger Kotani ?

Kotani : Tssk inutile de ne me le rappeler ! Je sais tout ça ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ! dit-il avec un sourire diabolique

Pendant ce temps, Kitori était assis sur une chaise dans le bureau du directeur de l'école et buvait un thé

Directeur : Du sucre Kitori-kun ?

Kitori : Non, merci Mr Takashi, pourquoi être rentré plus tôt monsieur ?

Mr Takashi : Sans raison particulière, alors, comment se porte notre petite école ?

Kitori : Nous avons des problèmes avec un élève, avec… plusieurs en fait !

Mr Takashi : Et bien j'écoute

Kitori : Je vous rapporte ce qui se passe avec la petite Sania, actuellement hospitalisé et dans le coma. Il semblerait que l'accusé soit innocent, nous avons un témoin qui affirme avoir entendu une conversation démontrant qu'il n'était pas responsable. De plus, le véritable coupable aurait un complice qui n'est autre que le frère de l'accusé.

Mr Takashi : Aaaah dit-il en soupirant, les histoires familiales sont toujours très compliquées ! Continuez

Kitori : Les membres du conseil et moi-même allons éclaircir tout cela et je vous ferais mon rapport le plus rapidement possible monsieur

Mr Takashi : Bien, y-a-t-il autre chose ?

Kitori : Pas à ma connaissance, les délégués de classe font très bien leur travail depuis l'incident et aucun problème n'est dès lors survenu, tout le monde est au courant et fait respecter les règles de l'établissement

Mr Takashi : Bien, enfin terminé, passons aux choses sérieuses Kitori-kun, où en êtes vous avec la charmante demoiselle ? dit-il avec un sourire s'élargissant jusqu'aux oreilles ( )

Kitori : Monsieur, je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! dit-il soudain gêné

Mr Takashi : Tout le portrait de votre père ! Je parle de la jeune fille aux cheveux miel et aux yeux émeraudes !

La sonnerie retentit soudain indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuner et Kitori soupira de soulagement

Kitori : Bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse monsieur, à bientôt dit-il en quittant la pièce rapidement

Mr Takashi : Kitori-kun attendez ! Ah, les jeunes... dit-il en souriant

Kitori marchait dans le couloir ayant quitté le bureau du directeur précipitamment, il secoua la tête en souriant et remit ses lunettes en place, quelques jeunes filles le saluèrent au passage, il en fit autant et se rendit à sa salle de classe.

L'absence de Shaolan avait excité la curiosité de Masai qui le rappela aussitôt à Kitori, ce dernier ne daignit pas lui répondre ce qui s'énerva en plein cours d'informatique

Masai : Moron ! (idiot) cria-t-il

Le professeur le rappela à l'ordre et il se rassit, Kitori ignora les messages que Masai perpétuait à lui envoyer par ordinateur et continua ses recherches sur la Grèce Antique. Masai fulminait, il prit son téléphone et vit un icône clignoter, signe qu'il avait un message. Pendant un moment d'inattention du professeur, il le lu : _« Je serais absent toute la journée, j'ai déjà prévenu Kitori ce matin, problème de famille. Veille sur Sakura. Shaolan »_. Masai fit des petits yeux et fusilla Kitori à par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur, il ne l'avait pas prévenu !

Lorsque la journée se termina, Kitori fut chargé de raccompagné Sakura ce qui ne fut pas sans peine, il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence et avait beaucoup de difficultés à agir comme auparavant. Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle

Sakura : Sempai, ano…

Elle éclata en sanglots ce qui l'affola

Kitori : Sakura ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La pluie commença à tomber doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et il la prit dans ses bras, de loin, une ombre les observait, elle fit demi-tour en les voyant et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sakura se calma ensuite et essuya ses larmes

Sakura : Ca va aller, merci Sempai

Kitori : Si ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours m'en parler dit-il en un murmure inquiet

Sakura : Je prends note, tu veux entrer un moment ?

Kitori : Non, ça ira, rentre, dépêche-toi, tu vas attraper froid !

Sakura : Mais, et toi Sempai ?

Kitori : Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas pour moi

Elle lui sourit et rentra chez elle, trempée de la tête au pied, Yukito et Toya la virent et se précipitèrent vers elle

Toya : Sakura ! Tu es toute mouillée !

Sakura : Je vais me changer, ce n'est pas très grave

Yukito lui rapporta une serviette et elle le remercia puis fila à la salle de bain, elle prit et bain et se changea, elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et observa la lune, immense et magnifique. Au même moment, un jeune homme en fit autant, il arriva chez lui, posa ses clés sur la table et se doucha. Enfin, il dîna seul, comme à son habitude et s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir, il saisit une carte posée sur sa table de chevet et alluma la lumière

Kitori : _« Cher Sempai, voici avec des chocolats pour la st valentin, j'espère que tu les apprécieras, je ne suis pas très doué. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et mon amour. Voilà maintenant plus d'un an que nous nous connaissons et je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je peux tout te donner, ma vie entière s'il le faut, aime-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux, du plus profond de mon cœur, je voudrais que tu ressentes la passion qui s'anime en moi. Je sais que c'est un amour à sens unique mais ça n'a pas d'importance, le principal, c'est que dans ton cœur, j'ai une petite place, peu importe sa valeur. Sakura »_

Il la relut mainte et mainte fois puis ferma les yeux, les deux mains croisés derrière sa nuque, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses songes guider son esprit.

Sakura était assise à son balcon, elle brûlait les photos une par une en pleurant, elle entendit soudain un bruit dans les buissons qui se situaient en dessous, elle s'arrêta et se leva puis regarda en bas, elle vit alors une ombre à l'intérieur qui était entré dans la propriété et retint un cri. Elle tenta de s'enfuir rapidement en rentrant à l'intérieur mais une main la retint, de l'autre, la personne l'empêcha de crier. Elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain, elle reconnut alors Shaolan qui lui souriait et se calme immédiatement

Sakura : Sempai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Shaolan : Je suis venue voir comment tu allais !

Sakura : Ca… Je vais bien…

Shaolan : D'après tes yeux rougis, tu as pleuré, il est inutile de me mentir !

Sakura : C'est que… Enfin… C'est…

Il lui tendit alors un petit ourson blanc avec un cœur rouge entre ses mains ainsi qu'une jolie rose rouge

Sakura : Sempai ! Pou… Pourquoi ? En quelle occasion ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas encore White Day !

Shaolan : Devrait-il y avoir une raison particulière pour que je te fasse des cadeaux ?

Sakura : Arigatou ! dit-elle en serrant l'ourson dans ses bras

Ils s'assirent un moment et regardèrent la ville illuminée de centaines de milliers de lumières, Shaolan aperçut soudain ce que Sakura faisait brûler et le saisit

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakura retint son souffle et lui reprit des mains mais il y en avait un tas tout autour du petit pot en terre dans lequel Sakura les faisait disparaître. Il prit un air fâché et saisit Sakura par les épaules

Shaolan : Pourquoi il y a toutes ces photos ? Qui les a prise ?

Sakura : C'est… C'est…

Elle commença à pleurer et lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne supportait le lourd fardeau qu'elle portait sur la conscience, tout cela la soulagea mais pour Shaolan, tout cela le rendait furieux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce regard qui lui faisait peur, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se calma et la prit dans ses bras

Shaolan : Tant que je serais là, je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, jamais, n'es plus peur

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, il en fit autant, soudain, une étoile filante passa devant eux, puis une dizaine, ils admirèrent la vue qui leur était offerte

Shaolan : Fait un vœu Sakura

Sakura ferma les yeux et pensa très fort puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan

Sakura : Sempai, tu dois aussi le faire !

Il en fit autant puis Sakura reprit un air sérieux

Sakura : Sempai, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

Shaolan : A cause de problèmes de famille dit-il furtivement, plus exactement Tomoyo…

Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit, il lui releva la tête et sourit

Shaolan : Sakura, est-ce que tu…

On toqua soudain à la porte, Shaolan passa par-dessus le balcon en sautant et prononça un « mata ashta, tu es toujours la plus belle, même les cheveux courts ! » puis, partit en courant, Sakura le regarda partir en souriant mélancoliquement puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Deux jours plus tard, Kitori ainsi que Masai mais aussi Shaolan débarquèrent dans la classe d'Aito et vinrent chercher Sotai, il les suivit sans broncher sous l'œil attentif de Kotani qui lui lança un regard noir. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans la salle de réunion du lycée et prononcèrent pas un mot ce qui affola deux fois plus Sotai. Kitori, prit enfin la parole, la voix grave, Sotai sentait le regard meurtrier de Shaolan, il était le seul à savoir pour Sakura et n'allait pas laisser le coupable s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Kitori : Ton nom est bien Sotai Tzunagi ?

Sotai : Ou… Oui…

Masai : Connais-tu la raison de ta présence ?

Sotai : Je… Non sempai…

Shaolan : Très bien, alors nous allons t'éclaircir la mémoire, un témoin affirme avoir entendu ton nom lors d'une conversation innocentant ton frère Aito, nous voulons juste savoir deux choses, la première, le nom du véritable coupable de l'accident de Sania, la deuxième, pourquoi tu te fiches du sort de ton frère !

Sotai : Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez dit-il d'une voix frêle

Kitori : As-tu parlé à Aito récemment ?

Sotai : Oui

Masai : T'a-t-il parlé de l'affaire le concernant ?

Sotai se remémora la nuit dernière en fermant les yeux

_Flash back_

_Aito : Sotai, je veux te parler_

_Sotai : Bien sûr_

_Aito : On m'a dit que tu connaissais le coupable sur l'accident de Sania_

_Sotai : Je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ça mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi_

_Aito : S'il te plaît ! S'énerva-t-il, je me fiche que je sois innocenté mais penses-tu un peu à Sania ? Si le coupable n'est pas retrouvé, il pourrait recommencer !_

_Sotai : Arrête ! Je ne sais rien tu m'entends ? Tu prétends que je pourrais faire accuser mon propre frère ?_

_Aito : Je ne prétends rien soupira-t-il, c'est juste que… De quoi as-tu peur Sotai ? Tu peux me parler !_

_Sotai : Je n'ai peur de rien ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire ! Pourquoi essaies-tu de te défendre ? Tu as fait une bêtise alors assume tes actes !_

_Aito frappa le mur de son poing et rageait cette fois_

_Aito : Mens si tu le veux, que ça te pèse sur la conscience n'est plus mon problème maintenant, je t'ai donné une chance tu as refusé de la saisir ! Je n'ai rien fait à Sania ! Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à la fille que j'aime ! _

_Sotai : Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il comme figé par la stupeur_

_Aito : Oui et je m'inquiète pour elle, si jamais elle ne sort pas du coma, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle… Elle me manque…_

_Sotai : Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne la connaissait pas !_

_Aito : Oui, comme tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas le véritable coupable !_

_Sotai le regarda et fit sortir son frère en s'excusant, il s'appuya ensuite contre la porte en soupirant_

_Fin du flash back_

Kitori : Sotai ?

Sotai : Non, il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet mentit-il

Shaolan : Perpétuez à mentir n'arrangera pas les choses ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Sotai : Taisez-vous ! Vous croyez savoir mais en fait, vous ne comprenez rien ! Je ne sais rien et vous n'avez aucune preuve à mon sujet ! Maintenant fichez-moi la paix !

Masai : Le conseil ne t'a pas autorisé à partir ! dit-il fermement

Sotai : Tssk, je me fiche de votre conseil !

Shaolan passa par-dessus la table d'un bond le regard teinté de rage et saisit Sotai par le col de son uniforme

Kitori : Shaolan ! Non !

Il le souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol

Shaolan : Ca ne te fais rien qu'une victime soit hospitalisée en ce moment ? Que ton frère soit accusé à tort ? Que le témoin ait reçu des menaces !

Kitori regarda Shaolan surpris et serra les dents, il sépara son ami de Sotai qui avait fondu en larmes sous la peur que lui avait provoqué Shaolan et Masai le fit sortir pour que ce dernier se calme

Kitori : Moron ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Shaolan, maintenant il ne parlera plus !

Shaolan : Il est complice ! Ca se lit sur son visage !

Kitori : Ce n'est ni à toi de le juger ni à personne ! Menacer un témoin potentiel réduit nos chances à zéro !

Shaolan : Et tu vas laisser Sakura continuer à se faire menacer ? Oui tu m'as très bien entendu, il sait que c'est elle qui a témoigné ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va lui arriver maintenant ?

Kitori : Pour la protéger, il aurait fallu connaître le coupable ! Sors d'ici Shaolan, je te suspends sur cette affaire !

Shaolan : Attends, tu n'as pas le droit !

Kitori : Je n'ai pas le choix ! Maintenant va-t-en !

Shaolan sortit et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot de plus, Sotai et Masai rentrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce et reprirent leur discussion

Sakura était sur le toit de l'école, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dérange le conseil en pleine réunion mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Aito, le pauvre, il était dans une grave situation ! Il allait peut-être même être renvoyé, il n'y avait rien de pire pour un jeune étudiant promis à un si bel avenir. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Tomoyo arriva, Sakura fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et continua d'observer la ville.

Tomoyo : Sakura-san ?

Sakura: Ah, Tomoyo, est-ce que tu te portes mieux ?

Tomoyo : Je vais très bien pourquoi cette question ?

Sakura : C'est juste que… Pour rien…

Un long silence pesa et Tomoyo fit la même chose que Sakura, une troisième personne vint les interrompre, c'était Shaolan

Shaolan : Tomoyo ! Viens par-là, on rentre !

Tomoyo : Tu t'es faites à la raison de ne pas pouvoir être avec Shaolan à ce que je vois dit-elle en murmurant

Elle s'exécuta en portant un dernier regard à Sakura qui l'évitait et ils s'en allèrent, elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis descendit les escaliers, elle entendit alors une douce mélodie, quelqu'un jouait du piano merveilleusement, elle se rendit en salle de musique et vit alors Kitori. Sa chanson était si troublante et envoûtante à la fois mais on ressentait au fond, une part de mélancolie, elle le regarda avec admiration tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés, se donnant corps et âme à sa symphonie

Kitori : Sakura ? dit-il en remarquant enfin sa présence

Sakura : C'était magnifique Sempai !

Kitori : Merci dit-il flattée

Sakura : Cette mélodie a-t-elle un titre ?

Kitori : Oui, elle s'appelle Airen

Sakura : Airen ?

Kitori : Oui, c'est une chanson d'amour

Sakura : C'est un titre tout à fait approprié ! dit-elle en souriant

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, elle le regarda faire et il lui caressa les cheveux, puis la joue

Kitori : Elle est à ton image Sakura

Sakura : Quoi ? dit-elle captivé par son regard

Kitori : Sakura, je t'aime, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je peux tout te donner, ma vie entière s'il le faut, aime-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux, du plus profond de mon cœur, je voudrais que tu ressentes la passion qui s'anime en moi

Elle se dégagea alors de lui en reculant, le cœur meurtri, les deux mains posées sur sa bouche

Sakura : Comment connais-tu…

Kitori : J'ai eu ta lettre…

Sakura : Non, non, non ! dit-elle en refusant d'y croire

Kitori : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sakura : C'est impossible ! Il ne l'a jamais eu… Il ne l'a jamais su…

Il fronça les sourcils et elle éclata en sanglots

Kitori : Elle n'était pas pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Je suis désolé sempai

Elle s'enfuit en courant et Kitori se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il tapa soudain son poing contre le mur et serra le poing

Kitori : FUCK ! cria-t-il

Sakura s'était enfuit de la classe en courant, Shaolan n'avait jamais su, c'était trop injuste, elle ne demandait rien, juste qu'il le sache, rien de plus. Elle ne demandait pas à être avec lui, elle ne demandait pas son amour, elle ne demandait pas même une réponse, juste qu'il le sache. Et Kitori qui avait l'air si sincère, elle l'avait fait souffrir, elle ne voulait pas, lui qui était si gentil, elle n'avait jamais cru que…

Elle trébucha soudain et tomba à terre, elle se releva en s'aidant de ses deux mains mais deux bras puissants l'avaient agrippé et traîné jusqu'à une autre salle de classe

Kotani : Bien bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Sakura : Laisse-moi partir ! cria-t-elle

Kotani : Tu peux crier autant que tu veux l'école est vide à cette heure ci ! Oh, mais je te reconnais ! La petite aux photos perverses !

Sakura : Lâche-moi !

Kotani : Tu vois, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à t'avoir comme modèle, mes photos t'ont-elles plus ?

Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux tandis qu'il éclata de rire

Masai était aux distributeurs à boissons, il choisissait consciencieusement ce qu'il allait prendre, en voulant saisir de l'argent dans sa poche, il retrouva la photo de Sakura

Masai : Je devrais peut-être la rendre à Kitori ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ce sera ma vengeance pour le coup des messages sur ordinateurs ! Muahahahahahahahah…

Voix : Ano… dit une voix qui l'interrompit

Masai : Huh ?

Il se retourna et vit Aito mais il n'était pas seul, son frère l'accompagnait

Masai : Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

Sotai : Sempai, je suis venu tout avouer

Aito : Nous avons eu une discussion tout à l'heure et il prêt à parler, à tout nous dire

Masai : Je vois, allons chercher Kitori, il doit être en salle de musique

Ils se mirent en route et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, ils virent Kitori assit dans un coin au fond de la pièce, l'air absent, la main en sang

Masai : Kitori ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kitori : Rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le ciel des yeux

Masai : Sotai est venu tout avouer

Kitori se retourna alors brusquement et regarda les frères Tzunagi

Kitori : Hum, il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Je t'écoute ! dit-il en remettant ses lunettes

Kotani : Tout ça à cause d'une sale fouineuse comme toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, tout aurait été parfait ! Aito aurait été jugé coupable, il aurait été renvoyé et cette histoire ne serait qu'un souvenir !

Il la plaqua contre un des murs qui lui fit tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer un mot, la peur et la douleur la rendant muette

Kotani : Finalement, toi et Sania êtes semblables, toutes deux des sales, des sales…

Sakura leva son genou et le frappa dans le ventre, elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa par les cheveux et lui flanqua une gifle qui l'assomma presque, elle sentit sa tête vaciller et ses paupières devenir lourdes.

Au dehors, la pluie recommença à tomber comme ces derniers jours, un éclair retentit ce qui fit sursauter Sotai

Sotai : La raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit est parce que j'avais peur de Kotani, sachant ce qu'il avait fait à Sania, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à notre sœur et notre mère. Vous savez, notre père est mort quand nous étions jeunes alors nous sommes les deux seuls hommes de la famille mais Aito a beaucoup d'occupations comme le sport, la musique, de plus, il prépare son entrée dans une des plus grandes universités de Chine alors, il ne restera que moi pour protéger notre famille. Kotani m'avait déjà menacé à plusieurs reprises, je l'ai pris sur le fait le jour de l'accident de Sania, il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, je portais un lourd fardeau et l'angoisse qu'il ne s'attaque à l'un des membres de notre famille était de plus en plus présent. Mais… Après être sortit du conseil tout à l'heure, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille sur le toit de l'école, son nom est Sakura, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait tout de l'histoire puisque c'est elle qui avait entendu la conversation entre Kotani et moi, elle m'a dit que je n'avais agit que par lâcheté et qu si je dénonçais mon frère, c'est comme si je trahissais toute ma famille. Tout ça m'a fait réfléchir et j'en ai conclu que je ne pouvais plus me laisser manipuler par quiconque, c'est pourquoi je suis ici ce soir.

Aito posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère et il lui sourit

Aito : Merci pour Sania et pour moi aussi

Sotai : Aussi, Kotani a dit que le professeur Mazato était de mèche avec lui, il s'agit de son…

Soudain, on entendit un cri, ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. Kotani avait à présent poussé Sakura contre la fenêtre, la vitre s'était brisé et elle était passé de l'autre côté. Les bruits de verre cassés parvinrent aux oreilles de Kitori qui se précipita dans la salle de classe 2A, il vit alors Kotani au bord de la fenêtre, il le cogna à la joue droite et Kotani le regarda n souriant

Kotani : Le prince charmant vient secourir sa princesse ?

Kitori lui répondit d'un autre coup de poing suivit de coups de pieds que Kotani arrivaient avec difficulté à éviter, il frappa à son tour Kitori, ses lunettes ses cassèrent. Il le regarda alors furieusement et Kitori saisit avec agilité une chaise qu'il lança sur Kotani, ce dernier couru pour l'éviter mais la reçue dans le dos

Kitori : Je ne pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait souffrir la fille qui m'est cher !

Kotani : Arrête ! Dit-il en se relevant, je vais pleurer ! Plaisanta-t-il tout en s'essuyant le coin de la lèvre qui saignait, allez, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Sakura criait de peur, elle appelait à l'aide, elle appelait Kitori, elle était accrochée d'une seule main au rebord en pierre et risquait à tout moment de tomber.

Shaolan était devant l'école, il attendait que Kitori sorte pour qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux, lorsqu'il avait entendu des cris, il s'était principité dans l'enceinte de la cour et avait vit avec horreur Sakura perché à la fenêtre qui commençait à lâcher prise. Il accourut au deuxième étage pour tenter de l'attraper par la fenêtre qui se trouvait en dessous.

Kitori se battait toujours avec Kotani, Masai, Aito et Sotai le rejoignit dans la classe, Masai se précipita vers Kotani et l'immobilisa en le ruant de coups

Masai : Va aider Sakura ! cria-t-il

Kitori, le visage ensanglanté se précipita à la fenêtre puis baissa les yeux, Sakura ne tenait plus que par quatre doigts

Kitori : Sakura ! Accroche-toi !

Sakura : Sempai, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai du faire une erreur pour les chocolats

Kitori : Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en contre-fiche

Un de ses doigts lâcha et elle pleura deux fois plus, la pluie n'arrangeait pas la situation, rendant le rebord plus que glissant, Kitori tendit sa main pour que Sakura la saisisse mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son bras était trop court, elle ouvrit soudain grand les yeux et poussa un long cri en s'apercevant qu'elle tombait en chute libre

Kitori : Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

A l'étage du dessous, Shaolan réussit à lui saisir la main, Kitori descendit d'un étage avec Sotai et Aito et ils tirèrent Shaolan pour l'aider à remonter Sakura qui sentait que sa main glissait de celle de Shaolan, ce dernier, de son autre main l'agrippa fermement et ils réussirent à la faire rentrer. Sakura se trouvait entre les bras de Shaolan et Kitori et se remettait difficilement de sa mésaventure au point de s'évanouir. De son côté, Masai avait assommé Kotani d'un coup de pied dans le visage et sourit, ressortant vainqueur de ce combat ( il a appris ce coup de Kitori qui lui fait tout le temps le coup ! lolol ). Il se précipita à l'étage inférieur et rejoint les autres, soulagé que Sakura soit en vie. Elle s'écroula soudain et Kitori regarda sa main en sang, son visage se figea de panique, Shaolan vit la main de Kitori et ils regardèrent le dos de Sakura en sang, un bout de verre profondément planté entre ses omoplates

Kitori : Shaolan ! Transporte-la en bas, je vais chercher une voiture !

Masai : Kitori ? Depuis quand as-tu une voiture ?

Kitori : Depuis que je passe mon permis de conduire ! Mais je ne l'ai pas encore !

Il dévala les escaliers et sortit ses clés puis s'arrêta devant l'entrée, Shaolan déposa Sakura avec précaution et ils démarrèrent rapidement, Masai avait chargé Aito et Sotai d'appeler la police pour arrêter Kotani pour tentative d'homicides à deux reprises. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, un brancard d'urgence les attendait, prévenu pour l'appel de Shaolan. Ils amenèrent Sakura en salle d'opération, d'urgence et ils attendirent tous les trois dans la salle d'attente. L'angoisse finit par les saisir, Masai en profita pour appeler Toya et Fujitaka ainsi qu'apporter du café, Shaolan et Masai avaient la tête entre leurs mains et ne s'adressaient pas la parole depuis l'incident, chacun conscient des sentiments que l'un l'autre éprouvaient à l'égard de Sakura. Finalement, Masai tendit la photo de Sakura à Kitori et Shaolan le regarda, surpris

Kitori : Merci se contenta-t-il de dire

Shaolan : Tu l'aimes ?

Kitori : Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçus

Shaolan : C'est vrai, je savais

Kitori : Toi non peut-être ?

Shaolan : Si mais… Enfin…

Kitori : Tu n'as su que lui faire du mal ! Dit-il en haussant la voix, moi j'ai toujours été là, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle !

Shaolan : …

Kitori : Est-ce que je dois prendre cela pour un oui ?

Shaolan : Pour le moment, tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle s'en sorte !

Masai les écoutait sans rien dire, désolé pour l'un comme pour l'autre, un médecin arriva soudain, il retira son masque et sa blouse

Masai : Comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin : Elle est hors de danger, heureusement la plaie n'était pas si profonde et les organes sensibles n'ont pas été touchés, elle a besoin de repos à présent

Kitori : Dieu merci !

Toya et Fujitaka arrivèrent complètement paniqué, on leur expliqua la situation suivit de Sotai et Aito.

Sotai : Comment va-t-elle ?

Kitori : Elle est hors de danger !

Aito : On a appelé la police, ils ont arrêté Kotani ainsi que Mazato-sensei, c'est lui qui avait aidé Kotani dans toute cette histoire, il est son neveu !

Shaolan : Pas étonnant qu'il voulait convaincre tout le monde de ta culpabilité Aito !

Non loin de là, une autre jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda la fenêtre dont la lumière qui passait au travers lui faisait mal aux yeux, son réveil alerta une infirmière qui sortit de la chambre en courant

Infirmière : Docteur ! La petite Otani a reprit connaissance !

Ils se ruèrent tous vers la chambre et Kitori s'assit à son chevet en sourianttandis que le médecin l'examinait

Kitori : Bienvenue parmi nous Sania

Sania : Président, j'ai un témoignage à faire, contre… celui qui m'a…

Kitori : Je sais, maintenant, repose-toi encore un peu, ta famille va être prévenue et venir te voir

Sania : Docteur ! Dit-elle en voyant que celui-ci s'en allait puisqu'elle allait bien, qu'en ais-t-il de mon bébé ?

Médecin : Je suis désolé, il n'a pas survécu

Elle pleura de soulagement et soupira

Sania : C'est mieux ainsi

Médecin : Ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez en avoir beaucoup d'autres ! dit-il en souriant

Aito rentra, poussé par son frère et tendit des fleurs à Sania

Sania : Merci beaucoup Aito-kun

Aito : Ano… Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux ! dit-il non sans gêne

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce en les laissant seuls et Sotai sourit avec un regard bienveillant en voyant qu'un lien s'était créé

Une semaine avait ainsi passé, Shaolan arriva devant le bureau de sa mère, il allait frapper mais une main le retint

Shaolan : Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo : Shaolan, Sakura t'aime sincèrement, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle renonce à toi sur les ordres de ta mère, je ne pouvais pas lui désobéir mais je ne plus peux en supporter davantage.

Shaolan : Merci de me dire la vérité

Tomoyo : Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Shaolan : Non, tu m'as tout avoué, je n'ai plus de raison de l'être

Tomoyo : Une dernière chose, la veille de la St Valentin, j'ai échangé deux paquets de chocolats qu'elle comptait vous offrir, Kitori a reçu le tien…

Shaolan : Je vois…

Tomoyo : Je suis désolé mais j'avais peur pour Eriol ! dit-elle en pleurant, je ne voulais pas le perdre

Shaolan : Je comprends, maintenant va le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi auprès de lui

Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête et monta les escaliers puis poussa une grande porte en bois magnifiquement taillé, Shaolan lui, frappa et rentra dans le bureau

Shaolan : Mère, nous devons parler

Yelan : Que veux-tu mon fils ? dit-elle en continuant sa lecture

Shaolan : Je veux que vous approuviez ma relation avec Sakura Kinomoto !

Elle lâcha son livre et se releva brusquement, le regard triste

Yelan : Les liens du cœur ne servent pas pour l'avenir du clan !

Shaolan : Arrêtez de ne penser qu'au clan !

Yelan : Si Eriol et toi y pensaient un peu plus, il ne serait pas dans cet état là en ce moment ! Je ne tolère Tomoyo sous ce toit que sur la demanda d'Eriol, mais pour moi, elle est responsable de ce qui lui arrive !

Shaolan : C'est pour cela que vous m'avez éloigné de Sakura ?

Yelan : Parfaitement, elle n'était qu'une source d'ennuis

Shaolan : Mère, je comprends le sentiment que vous avez ressentit lorsque vous avez su qu'Eriol serait paralysé à vie mais tout ceci n'était qu'un accident, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que l'avion dans lequel il serait pour rejoindre Tomoyo aurait un accident ! C'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie et chaque jour, il fait des progrès pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes ! Blâmer les femmes serait comme vous blâmer vous-mêmes ! Mère, il n'est pas dit qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose !

Yelan : Mon pauvre Eriol, mon petit ange… maintenant toi…

Shaolan : Mère, je veux que vous redeveniez la douce et gentille femme qui nous a élevé Eriol et moi à la mort de notre père, ne rejetez la faute sur personne, c'était son destin !

Yelan : Promets-moi de ne pas faire de folies pour cette jeune fille, je ne veux plus de ce terrible sentiment que j'ai ressentit lors de l'accident de ton frère !

Shaolan : Je ne peux pas vous le promettre parce que je suis totalement épris d'elle et je la sauverais au prix de ma vie mais ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est qu'Eriol et moi ne vous abandonneront jamais, tout simplement parce que vous êtes notre mère et que nous vous portons un amour infini dit-il en portant la main d'Yelan à son cœur

Elle sourit et lui prit les joues

Yelan : Va mon fils, j'accepte ta requête

Shaolan partit en courant en souriant une dernière fois à sa mère et Tomoyo rentra dans la pièce en larmes, Yelan la prit dans ses bras et s'excusa tout en la consolant, Tomoyo fit de même

Sakura arriva en cours, son dos lui faisait quelque fois souffrir parfois mais elle ne se portait pas si mal, elle vit Masai et Kitori arriver et leur sourit, ce dernier agissait normalement avec elle et elle soupira de soulagement. Shaolan fit alors son apparition et ils rentrèrent dans leurs classes respectives. A midi, Kitori était avec Sakura, ils attendaient les deux autres en silence, Sakura fit mine de regarder les nuages

Sakura et Kitori : Tu sais…

Ils s'interrompirent et se sourirent, elle le laissa parler

Kitori : Sakura, ne sois pas désolé pour la carte, j'avais espéré qu'un beau jour peut être, tes sentiments auraient changé mais… Tu ne portais toujours que de l'attention à Shaolan alors je m'étais fait à cette raison, j'étais envieux et jaloux mais je voulais toujours être là quand tu aurais besoin de moi, juste parce que… Tu es et tu resteras la fille la plus importante à mes yeux, la fille que j'aime, juste parce que tu es mon Airen

Sakura : Airen, ça veut dire qu'on aime une personne très fort c'est ça ?

Kitori : Non, Airen, ça veut dire…

Voix : C'est le nom que l'on donne à la fille qu'un homme a choisit d'aimer pour sa vie entière

Ils se retournèrent et virent Shaolan

Sakura : Sempai ? Tu… On va manger ?

Shaolan : Pas encore

Kitori : N'en fais pas toute une histoire s'il te plaît, toi qui a tout, n'en demande pas plus ! Je saurais aimer Sakura comme il le faut, je saurais la protéger au péril de ma vie, je saurais la rendre heureuse et jamais je ne la ferais pleurer ! J'ai de l'avance sur toi car tu l'as rendu malheureuse à maintes reprises ! cria-t-il

Shaolan : Tu me défi ? Tu oublies que dans son cœur, elle ne voit que moi ! Comment veux-tu avoir une chance ! Tu dis qu'elle est ton Airen mais elle l'est aussi dans mon cœur ! Je l'aime autant que toi ! Je suis près à autant pour la rendre heureuse que toi ! cria-t-il

Sakura commença à pleurer, elle pleurait de joie mais de tristesse aussi, si elle avait su que Shaolan…. Mais, il était trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voulait plus autant souffrir, elle posa une main sur Shaolan et Kitori

Sakura : Ne vous disputez pas je vous en prie, j'ai déjà pris ma décision de toute manière, alors…

Shaolan : Très bien, de nous deux, dit-nous avec qui tu veux être Sakura

Sakura baissa les yeux

Sakura : Je suis désolé sempai… Shaolan-sempai, je suis désolé mais… Kitori-sempai…

Shaolan : Non, tu choisis Kitori ? Dit-il en refusant de la croire, Sakura regarde moi ! Dit-il le regard anéantit, je t'aime ! Tu es mon Airen ! Tout ce temps, j'ai voulu te le dire mais tu semblais si fragile, j'avais peur de te faire fuir, je ne savais pas que tu…

Elle détourna les yeux de lui et il se calma soudain

Shaolan : Je vois, j'ai compris… en se faisant une raison

Il s'éloigna en silence, Kitori le regarda partir d'un air désolé, il regarda ensuite Sakura, le visage enfouit tout contre lui et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, comme si un sentiment douloureux venait de le parcourir

Kitori : Sakura ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il sourit et prit son menton

Kitori : Tu m'accorderais une faveur ? C'est tout ce qui je te demanderais

Sakura : Nani ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, elle ferma ses paupières et donna autant de passion à ce baiser que Kitori. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kitori acheva le baiser et lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement

Kitori : Je voulais juste te voler ton premier baiser. Si tu te mens à toi-même, tu me mens aussi. Je sais pourquoi tu es venu vers moi mais ce n'est pas la solution, suis la route que te montre ton cœur, il t'attend, va voir Shaolan

Sakura : Mais… Sempai…

Kitori posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

Kitori : C'est ainsi que sont les choses, n'aie pas de regrets parce que je n'en ai pas. Toute ma vie, je t'attendrais Sakura, tu es mon Airen, ne l'oublie jamais… A présent, file !

Elle lui sourit et couru après Shaolan, elle le voyait de dos et l'appela, il se retourna et la vit courir vers lui en souriant, il la rattrapa dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer puis la déposa à terre

Shaolan : Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Sakura : Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, je peux tout te donner, ma vie entière s'il le faut, aime-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux, du plus profond de mon cœur, je voudrais que tu ressentes la passion qui s'anime en moi, je ferais tout pour conquérir ton amour…

Il l'embrassa à son tour et Sakura nota la différence entre le baiser de Shaolan et celui de Kitori, l'un était passionné, l'autre, plus tendre. Elle préféra celui de Shaolan tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'un baiser d'une telle force ne pouvait pas être remplacé. Il faisait battre son cœur, animé sa passion et surtout, il la rendait heureuse

Sakura : Sempai, et Tomoyo ?

Shaolan : C'est la fiancée de mon frère !

Sakura : Je vois…

Shaolan : Sakura, Aishiteru ! dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien

Kitori et Masai les regardaient tous les deux, Masai, appareil photo en main pour montrer le scoop de la semaine à toute l'école. Il s'arrêta soudain de les photographier et regarda Kitori

Masai : Tu savais tout depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? Les sentiments de Sakura, ceux de Shaolan…

Kitori : Oui, je ne pouvais pas, même si je l'aime, me permettre de me l'approprier, j'ai tenu compte des sentiments de Sakura… dit-il mélancoliquement

Masai : Tu as fait preuve de tellement de courage, je t'admire !

Masai le regarda les yeux embrumés de larmes et se moucha le nez, Kitori le frappa d'un coup à la tête

Masai : It hurt !

Kitori : Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! je vais très bien !

Masai : Dit, tu veux pas que je t'emmène dans un karaoké ? demanda-t-il en posant son bras autour des épaules de Kitori tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du couple

Kitori : Moron !

Masai : Attend, j'ai pas fini !

Kitori : groumpf !

**THE END**

It hurt : ça fait mal

So cute : trop mignonne

Goukon : au Japon, ce sont des rendez-vous entre filles et garçons afin de former des couples, ce sont des rendez-vous arrangés !

I smell someting sweet : Je sens quelque chose de sucré!

I lost to you : j'ai perdu contre toi

Tadaima : Je suis rentré

Ontoni : vraiment

Nani : Quoi

Arigatou : Merci

White day : c'est le jour où les garçons offrent à leur tour un cadeau à la fille qui lui a offert des chocolats pour la saint valentin

Mata ashta : à demain

Aishiteru : Je t'aime


End file.
